1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a so-called coat lift hanger for storing coats and/or other garments in a storage area located at a relatively high position of a wardrobe or wall in a room comprising a hanger pipe for removably hanging and storing coats and/or other garments, an arm capable of being pivotally tilted forward and be returned to its uprightly standing position for moving up and down said hanger pipe fitted to its upper end and a rotary lever located at a relatively low position for tilting and returning said arm.
2. Prior Art
There have been known several types of lift coat hangers comprising an arm capable of being pivotally tilted from its uprightly standing position, or closed position, for storing coats and/or other garments to a tilted forward low position, or open position, where coat hanging and removing operations are conducted, and then smoothly returned to its upright standing position by utilizing the restoring force of an expansion spring, a compression spring or a helical spring which is connected to the arm and resiliently deformed when the arm is tilted.
However, such a lift coat hanger hanger is accompanied by a serious drawback. Since the torque of the arm increases as the arm is pivoted downward to the open position, the arm can abruptly collapse to present unexpected hazards, if it is under a heavy load (or a large number of garments hanging there). On the other hand, the arm can swiftly turn upward from the open position to its upright closed position, if the load is very small since its restoring action is totally dependent on the force of the spring.
While the drawback may be removed through the provision of a one-way clutch or another sophisticated protection mechanism, it will inevitably raise the cost of the lift coat hanger system and requires a cumbersome operation for fitting it to the wardrobe or wall.